the satsujin-sha
by Yoroichicat
Summary: a new species of hollow hunters has emerged from the depths of time in karakura town...
1. Chapter 1

**hey every one its a new story YAYYYYY  
the satsujin-sha were based on claymores but then slightly changed so they are not  
the story has nothing to do with claymore so if you dont know what they are it is totaly fine you will still love the story (hopefully)**

**disclaimer: i dont own bleach (or the idea of claymores)**

prologue 'a brief history of the satsujin-sha ranks'

the satsujin-sha where a group of people (only woman, much like the amazons) before the quinceys (soz cant spell) even before head captain yamamoto's time. the were there at very nearly the beginning, they could see souls and hollows and used it to their advantage. they ground hollow masks into powder and then inserted it into the blood stream of their stongest worriers, by cutting open all of their arteries and forcing the powder into the blood before they bled to death. if they didn't die in the process they were granted the powers of hollows, but more than that they were given blissful insanity and abilities that far surpassed that of any hollow. to survive they must feed on hollows and not give into the hollows in their blood.

when the quinceys and soul reapers were actually allies (couple hundred years ago) they fought together against the satsujin-sha. the soul reapers because they destroyed the balance (and other reasons that will be revealed later in the series) and the quinceys even though they agreed with what happened to the hollows (the soul is vanquished completely from the beast only leaving a decaying mask and animal instinct. then half of the hollow the hollow goes to hell ,not the soul only the hollow beast and the other half of the hollow is consue to strengthen the warrior) fought against them because 1 they were only woman (straight laced bastards. {all you uruyuu fans im not judging uruyuu only the quincey. i love uruyuu) 2 they wanted to be the one to torture/kill the hollows and 3 they were freakishly powerful and they wanted to get rid of them before they 'took over the world'. the satsujin-sha kicked their asses, but went into hiding. no one has seen them since...

**what do you guys think so far come on tell me please **

**that was just setting the scene. oh yeah and i forgot to add somethings when fighting and feeding off a hollow the satsujin-sha's eyes become completely white in one eye and black in the other also they get one blood red streak in their hair**

**love you all pls review**


	2. Chapter 2

**oh look chapter 2 this will have to characters from black butler in it but as always the black butler bits of the story have nothing to do with the black butler story line only some random characters. oh also this mentions full bringers that that may be a slight spoiler bleach fans. it is set before orihime is kidnapped and i know the timings funny but this is an alternate universe remember! **

**disclaimer: i dont own bleach or sebastian and ceil**

Hidden earth

"Why me?!" sounded through the continent. "Why do I have to do it? It's just a simple place in Japan send a lower ranking."

"Amaya, silence" another voice yelled atop of hers. "Our leader said for you to do it, now shut up and do as your told!"

"I can kill you. Do you realize that, you do don't you" Amaya threatened menacingly.

"God, Amaya. Yes I do know that. Your a whole 12 damn ranks higher than me. Stop using that as an excuse to not do your work!"

"Well, Shiori J would do work if you gave me stuff to do that wasn't dreadfully boring!" Amaya screeched.

"I heard that Sebastian Machaelis was going to Japan... With Ceil and Akane" Shiori used her last tactic if this didn't make her want to go nothing would.

"Ah..." She was a loss for words. Did Shiori say Sebastian would be there? She sighed, she had to go "When am I leaving?" Amaya mumbled

"Tomorrow morning. Your bags have already been packed for you. Good night, see you in a few years" 'Oh god i hope she regains her memory while she's out hunting' Shiori thought to her self.

karakura town tomorrow afternoon

Ichigo and Rukia were walking down the street patrolling for hollows. It was a peaceful morning and all the birds were singing and then there was a loud screech. They looked at each other fearfully and ran around the corner to see what happened. There was a girl lying on the ground covered in blood, her luggage spilled allover the road. There was a car no more than a meter away with what looked like her blood all over the front of the car. Rukia ran up to her, she had a large gash running from her hip to her shoulder. She looked the strange bloodied girl up and down the and said "Oi, Ichigo, she's still alive we better get her to the clinic!"

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance? I don't think the clinic has what we need to heal her." Ichigo stated checking to make sure the people in the car were fine. They were.

Rukia looked at him "not even the hospital could save her. I was planning on using Kido..."

"What wouldn't save me?" The girl asked looking at them with unwavering eyes. The gaping hole in her stomach had threads of flesh regrowing all of her vital organs that had been sliced. Still looking at them, she stated that she was tired and then fainted.

**like it, hate it let me know. for all of you reviewing rookies out there, the place to review is below. love you all. please please please review.**


End file.
